This invention relates to a method of making kits comprising a set of component pieces of board to be assembled, joined, and finished to reproduce a carved figure or image.
Sculpture is an art of carving or engraving a mass of stone, wood, plaster or other material with chisels or other tools into a desired work of art. In reality, three-dimensional objects of art are difficult to make for amateurs. Those who simply desire to carve a figure of doll, animal, or still life can hardly put the idea into practice.
An apparently easy approach is reproducing an existing sculpture or carving, and some reproduction techniques are known including division of the original into component pieces. However, quantity production of the sets of component pieces is not easy. There are a few possible methods of making them. For example, contour lines of an original are drawn by an optical instrument and are projected on paper for die designing, or the original is sliced into pieces of equal thickness and the resulting slices are placed on paper so that their contours can be drawn for die designing. Thus, in one way or another, a plurality of original drawings are obtained and are used in either making punches and dies for blanking reproduced component pieces out of a board or jigsawing the pieces from the material. However, those methods require too much labor, cost, and equipment for commercial production of kits for carving reproduction which must of necessity be in relatively small lots of countless varieties.